Morgan
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: A new knight is appointed in Camelot, and Merlin automatically finds him familiar. What will happen when Morgan comes to Camelot and how will he finally fit in? Who will Merlin end up with? Who will Arthur end up with? Read and see! One-Shot. Lots and lots of deliciously fun SLASH.


"Arthur, I thought you'd filled the table of knights well enough," Merlin said in haste, grappling with a bunch of weapons on the shelf, trying to pick swords for Arthur to duel the newcomers with.

Arthur smiled, leaning up and helping Merlin with the swords, picking a favorite out gracefully and walking towards the door, leaving poor Merlin utterly cluttered over with weaponry and armor. "I'll get Gwen to do up my armor, meet me down at the field when you're done with this mess."

Merlin cursed to himself as he picked up sword by sword off of himself and organized them back into the unit they were currently being stored in. He looked over to the rest of Arthur's room and decided that since he wasn't really needed down there, they could make it through a few matches without him as he cleaned through the large mess the prat had left…well…just about everywhere.

When he finally made it down to the field, Arthur had already chosen a champion. A slimly-built young man with dark hair that was actually long enough to have a braid to run down his back. The armor was very simple, very gray along with the clothes. Something Arthur and his future queen seemed to be assuring him wouldn't last for long. When he turned around finally, he smiled this peculiar little smile at Merlin. The young warlock shook his head, ridding himself of even the thought.

It wasn't until later that evening that Merlin even learned the new knight's name, at the knighting ceremony performed by Uther himself. 'Sir Morgan' they called him. By the time the feast was about to commence, he had to see for himself to make sure there was nothing fishy about this like it sounded.

He ran up to Morgan, tapping him on the shoulder. The man turned around immediately, smiling at him in a very genuine way. "Hello, Merlin. It was a shame not to see you this morning. Arthur seemed a bit off without his usual help around."

"How would you know?" Merlin asked cautiously, quirking an eyebrow. He'd begun to suspect now, more-so than he had before.

The man before him cleared his throat. "I…I've attended his tournaments. Never had the courage to sign up myself, shamefully been a recluse over the last few years, I'm ashamed to say. My father wasn't too happy that I had decided to raise my daughter alone."

"You have a daughter?" Merlin said, feeling relief wash through him. This couldn't be Morgana. This couldn't be. Morgana didn't have a live father or a daughter. It's okay…it's going to be okay…it's…

'_Emrys_' Merlin flinched as he heard the name pass through his mind, in voice he hadn't heard in years. Just as he heard it, Morgan's little girl ran up. She was a young girl with beautiful brown hair and the haunting eyes that Merlin could only remember too well. Mordred.

Merlin tried not to show his panic, and it didn't seem to matter what he did because he was getting ignored by both the former Morgana and Mordred at the moment as they were talking in hushed tones. Merlin took this as his cue to run off, run towards help. He didn't stop until he reached home. "GAIUS, we've got trouble."

Gaius came out from the other room, sighing. "What did you do this time, Merlin?"

"It's not me. It's about the new knight," Merlin said, still feeling a little uneasy about it all as the words shakily came through.

"He seems well enough, why, does he need our help?" Gaius asked quickly, brushing it off a bit as he worked on his medicines.

Merlin shook his head. "It's not that. It's who it is. Morgan…it's not Morgan, its Morgana. And that little girl of hers isn't a girl…or wasn't, I mean…it is Mordred. Gaius, do you think they are here to destroy Camelot?"

Gaius put down his work, finally giving Merlin his full attention. "Did Morgan indicate any wishes towards destruction? Morgana hadn't when she left that were strong enough to assume. It'd be best to just confront her…oh I suppose I mean him now. Very smart of Morgana, she used the law of balanced nature to mask both hers and the boy's identities by switching them around. Okay, since you were friends before, she'll talk to you."

"She wasn't talking to me truthfully earlier," Merlin said solemnly. "What makes you think later will be different?"

"I'm guessing you were in public when you introduced yourself again, correct?" Gaius asked. Merlin nodded defiantly. "Wait until later then, perhaps during his welcome celebration. Then you can have some time to pull Morgana…Morgan aside to discuss what intentions he may have."

"I suppose you are right," Merlin said in a defeated tone. "Guess it will have to wait."

And it did wait. He waited approximately five hours and a few friendly pints of ale with Gwaine later. But eventually Merlin did get the opportunity, and approached Sir Morgan.

"Hello gorgeous," said Morgan, actually absolutely sober at this point. "How are you fairing with the celebration? Arthur's not working you too hard tonight, is he?"

Merlin chuckled. "Arthur's usually fine when it comes to party nights. It's the normal nights when I have all the work to do. You don't seem like you're taking part in many of the night's festivities."

Morgan shrugged. "I've never cared much for this. I thought I might try, because it is to be in my honor. But I'm honestly bored. The only tolerable one at this point is Gwaine, and that's because he can hold his liquor. Am I right, Sir Gwaine?"

Gwaine chuckled from a table or two over. "You are right, my fellow knight."

Merlin smiled. "He's taught me well. Where'd your daughter go tonight?"

"Gwen adores children," Morgan said wistfully. "They're having a sort of sleep-over night. Melinda is probably enjoying it a lot."

"So you have a whole room alone tonight?" Merlin asked in a tone that Morgan was sure he'd never heard before.

Morgan's cheeks flushed. "Yes, I do. All nights, actually. My daughter sleeps across the hall."

Merlin chuckled a bit. He leaned in and whispered into Morgan's ear. "I don't mean to make you nervous. I just want to chat, _Morgana_."

Morgan's eyes went wide, nodding as Merlin pulled back, grabbing the servant's hand and rushing a bit towards her room. The same room she had before she left. Merlin wondered for a moment how she pulled that off, before being bombarded with Morgan's pleas. "Please, don't tell them. I went away because I feared execution by magic and there was a child who needed me. I know Uther and Arthur must still hate me, but I just want a safe place to live and to fight with those whom I've always felt as if I should fight with. I want to stay a knight of Camelot and I want to raise my child here and please Merlin, you're my friend…"

Merlin quickly pulled Morgan into his arms. "Shhh, Morgan, it is okay. I just needed to make sure you weren't fighting against Arthur. And you'll need to accept help training your adoptive child, as her powers could easily be swayed and we must be careful to keep her at bay. But you are right, we are friends, and I wouldn't do that to you."

Morgan pulled back, tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Merlin." He stepped back a bit. "So, what do you think of the new me? The new look?"

Merlin laughed. "I think…I think you could give Arthur a run for his money. Very pretty man, Morgan."

"Thank you for calling me that, I prefer it," Morgan said slowly. "And I am sorry, I heard about Gwen and Arthur's whole 'true love's kiss' fiasco that led to Uther's approval and so-on and so-forth. It must be hard."

Merlin shrugged. "It's alright. I mean, it isn't. But it is. They're two of my closest friends and if it makes them happy to both abandon me for one-another, so be it."

"Merlin-"

"I mean it is okay. Even if Arthur had chosen me he would've had to execute me for my magic as soon as I would have told him. Talk about putting a damper on the relationship," Merlin said, shuddering at the thought.

"You're very pretty, you know, for a boy. I'm sure if Arthur wasn't such a prat he'd see that too," Morgan said, smirking.

"You think I'm pretty?" Merlin said, biting back laughter.

Morgan's face flushed. "Shut up."

"I mean, it's perfectly understandable. I suppose. But at the same time it isn't. But thank you for the empty compliment either way," Merlin said softly.

Morgan walked up to Merlin, standing far too close for regular compliment. "You are very beautiful, Merlin. Don't let Arthur tell you otherwise."

Merlin didn't ask. He wasn't particularly thinking. He just reached up to tangle a hand in Morgan's hair and smashed their lips together. It was admittedly a bit messy, but in a good way they supposed. How kissing most likely should be, they both seemed to decide. Morgan grasped his hands around Merlin's waist and started backing Merlin towards the bed instinctively, before pulling away and just looking at him with wide eyes. "I didn't mean to assume…"

Merlin started laughing. He took a deep breath. "It's really fine. I was kind of the one who kissed you, got a bit curious."

Morgan smiled coyly. "Merlin?"

"Yes Morgan?"

"Was it a good experiment, do you think? Did the curiosity…pay off?" Morgan asked a bit bashfully.

Merlin smirked. "I don't know, I could use with another try?" Morgan looked down. Merlin took a deep breath. "I mean, we don't have to. It was just a suggestion…it was a bit more your suggestion than my own, actually…"

Morgan sighed. "It's not that. I just…I want to ask something and it might seem totally odd to you because it is my first time like this and I mean I just want to ask and you can say no and-"

Merlin put a finger to Morgan's lips. "Relax, Morgan, just ask."

"I don't know how to ask…what the term is…" Morgan said, flushing a deep crimson in embarrassment.

Merlin squinted for a minute, trying to think of just what Morgan wanted to try before it hit him. His eyes opened wide, and he chuckled a bit. "If it wouldn't be too awkward for you, I can show you how to…if that's what you'd like?"

"You're sure?" Morgan said. "I mean, it's kind of a big deal."

"It's kind of a huge deal. And it's going to be hugely different for you, as I'm guessing you haven't taken any time to map out how to use your new body yet. Also, for the record, if you ever need to ask 'top' is the typical thing to ask to do…I think. Not overly experienced myself in this area, I'm afraid," Merlin said, smiling sweetly.

"We could learn together?" Morgan suggested a bit more confidently.

Merlin chuckled, leaning closer to Morgan again. "I think we could do that, yeah."

Then their lips connected once more. And no arguments were made as Morgan toppled over Merlin on the bed, and they started slowly stripping each other of clothing garments, taking time to savor running hands across patches of skin as they did so. It wasn't long until they were shamelessly rutting, kissing, biting, starting to get the hang of each other's weak spots and mannerisms.

Morgan finally pulled up for a moment. "Merlin, I, um…I think I need to grab…"

Merlin just smiled. "Magic, remember?" Merlin closed his eyes, and when he opened them both Morgan's fingers and member were slick with oil. "Do you know what to do with…OH, apparently that's a yes." Morgan started with one finger, teasing before probing with one then two. Finally when it hit three, and Morgan had been simultaneously been pulling at Merlin's member, Merlin was falling to pieces beneath him. "Please, Morgan, about _now_ would be nice."

"You're a big snippy today, Idiot," Morgan said affectionately. When he felt Merlin flinch, he leaned down, peppering soft kisses on Merlin's neck. "I'm sorry, beautiful. I just thought it would make you smile to hear that nickname, stupid of me." Merlin shuddered at the word beautiful, and don't think it went unnoticed. "You like being called beautiful? I'm surprised you don't hear that more often. Look at you, gorgeous. I wasn't joking. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you, especially right now," Morgan said appreciatively.

Merlin craned his neck up. Then he pulled away and groaned as Morgan's fingers had too been removed. "Morgan…"

"Patience, I'm new at this. I'm sorry," Morgan said apologetically, sounding very much like her old self.

Merlin smiled gently. "Need some help?"

Morgan shook his head. "No, I'm all lined up, I think. Ready, Merlin?"

"I've been ready for the last…oh I don't know…fift- OH GOD MORGAN!" Merlin arched off the sheets, grasping Morgan's arse and keeping the above man in place. "Don't move, okay?"

"Bad thing? Are you okay?" Morgan asked carefully.

Merlin shook his head. "Good, very good. Need a minute. But very good, I'll tell you when to move."

Morgan bowed his head into Merlin's neck. "Merlin, that's good. Because it feels so good like this. I didn't think I could feel like this, or I would, ever. So…tight. I want to move but at the same time I could just take this in for a long time because I never would have been able to do this before but now…man, I was missing out, huh?"

"I'm happy that you're happy," Merlin said sweetly. "But maybe you could move just a smidge?"

A slight embarrassed flush came back to Morgan's cheeks. "Merlin…how do I do that?"

Merlin chuckled, moving his hands down to Morgan's hips. "Well, just snapping your hips forward and backward." Merlin grasped on tightly to Morgan's hips, pulling them back before snapping them forward again in almost the same instant. "Like…that," Merlin said quite breathlessly.

"I can do that," Morgan said assuredly. He started thrusting earnestly, getting used to the motion. Very quickly he adjusted to it, and as Morgan adjusted he started thrusting faster. Minutes later, he hit a very spot in Merlin that had him moaning just the slightest bit more loudly, to which end Morgan made sure to catalogue his position for future reference, keeping it in mind as it seemed to make his partner more pleasured by the second. He grasped onto Merlin's member as he was thrusting, and it was just a while after that they both keened in pleasure.

When they were done, Morgan pulled out and lay beside Merlin, laughing a bit. Merlin looked over, amused at Morgan's reaction. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's not that it was bad, it was just so…weird," Morgan said, still chuckling. "It was so brilliant as well, of course, but just so…so different."

Merlin laughed too. "I suppose it would be strange for you, really I could see that," Merlin said softly.

"I think I'd like to do that again sometime," Morgan said, falling down from his high of laughter.

Merlin looked over, smiling lightly. "I think you'll have to give me a couple of minutes."

Morgan playfully whacked Merlin's arm, and this was just the beginning of a whole new chapter in their lives.

*A MONTH LATER*

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked, confused as to how Morgan managed to get time off in the morning to sneak into his room, especially when the entire home was empty.

"Well, you see, Arthur's on a bit of a rampage today," Morgan said softly. "He's cancelled training this morning, Gwen is babysitting Melinda anyways, and I heard that Arthur shooed you away out of frustration."

"He asked for the definition of dollophead, he should have expected that to be my answer," Merlin said, chuckling lightly. "It's nice of you to drop by and everything, but knowing Arthur he'll be wandering down here quite soon, apologizing for being rash so I won't have an excuse for break anymore."

Morgan sighed. "Oh, well, I thought you might want to have fun on your break. But if you are going to be a sourpuss and sit and wait for Arthur's beckon call, I will find something else to do."

Morgan moved to get off the bed, almost to the door when Merlin grabbed his arm, sighing as well. "One of these days, you're going to get us both in trouble."

"You don't ever seem to mind the danger of it, seems kind of fun doesn't it?" Morgan asked lightly, closing the door again and moving over to lean against a wall.

Merlin chuckled. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I think the more appropriate question is what I'm going to do with you," Morgan said, grinning.

Merlin just gave in, crashing their lips together, not caring anymore about Arthur being likely on his way or anything threatening, just falling into the arms of his lover and kissing passionately and leading him to the bed and straddling his lap, grinding downwards and kissing harder and right when he's about to start stripping Morgan of his clothes – Merlin hears someone clearing his throat.

Merlin freezes, pulling away his lips from Morgan's, eyes struck wide in horror. To the complete opposite effect, Morgan is burying his face in Merlin's shoulder, trying to muffle the laughter. Merlin takes a few deep breaths before turning his head to answer. "Hello Arthur."

Arthur stands there for a moment, pretty dumb-struck. Then, to both their surprise, he just leaves. Merlin gets off of Morgan's lap quickly, cursing. "He's going to be so angry, oh if my head gets chopped off I am coming back to haunt you."

Morgan chuckled, getting up after Merlin, leaning in to press a simple kiss to his lips to calm him down. It worked a bit, as Morgan now had Merlin's attention. "You are not going to get your head chopped off. He's just a bit stunned, and probably a bit amused. Prat or dollophead or clotpole or whatever, he's your closest friend. Go speak with him, and I will see you for supper."

Merlin smiled gently, nodded, and then ran along after Arthur. He caught up to Arthur right outside of his chambers. "Arthur, come on, wait up."

"Can," Arthur turned around, sighing. "Can we speak inside, please?"

Merlin nodded. When they got into the room, Arthur tried to keep as stern a face as he could for as long as he could, before bursting out in laughter. "Merlin, you've got to stop doing that face."

"What…what face?" Merlin asked slowly.

"The face like I'm going to kill you," Arthur said softly, laughing some more. "Come off it, I'm not going to execute you for whatever that was."

"That's what Morgan said," Merlin said, smiling weakly.

"And he was right," Arthur responded, smiling brightly. "I might congratulate you though. At this point I was starting to think you were a recluse to that sort of thing."

"Oi! I just hadn't found anybody I wanted who wanted me back, you prat," Merlin said, now laughing a bit too.

"I have always meant to ask, because you are always budding in to my social calendar with questions about those sorts of things, who were you interested in?" Arthur asked, grabbing a chair and sitting comfortably, motioning for Merlin to sit across from him to chat.

"It doesn't really matter now, does it?" Merlin said in a small voice. "I'm happy with Morgan and he's happy with somebody else and that's just that. Anyhow, it's not the point. The point is your fit this morning put us severely behind schedule, and-"

"Please, I don't mean to cause a commotion in the kingdom because I wasn't ready for the news to be out yet," Arthur said, motioning for Merlin to sit again. Merlin sat across from Arthur quietly, waiting. "I didn't throw a fit because you implied I am the definition of a dollophead simply because it was offensive, Merlin. Any other day I wouldn't really care. But, today, I felt like one and it hurt more to hear it out loud. My father died last night in his sleep, and I'm not sure but I could assume that it wasn't an accident, although Gaius says it must've been because it looks like it was from natural causes. He didn't die a warrior's death, and I didn't see it coming, and even though he indicated that I would be becoming king soon I didn't think he meant to tell me that his time was running low. I, I'm sorry Merlin, if you'd excuse me."

Merlin laughed weakly as Arthur got up from his chair and turned away, clearly trying to hide his tears. He was a bit surprised to find that he was crying too as he approached Arthur, opening his arms and pulling him into a hug. "What in the world, after all these years, makes you think you have to hide your sorrows from me? For that matter, what makes you think you need to hide your sorrow from the rest of the kingdom and all of your friends? They will all not think you weak, perhaps they may pity you and mourn with you and assist you, but you must not think it weak to mourn your father. It's a lesson to take to heart, I can assure you."

"I forgot," Arthur said, smiling weakly as he pulled away. "I forgot you'd been through the same, and so has Guinevere. I…may have been extremely rude to her today, and she doesn't know why either. Everybody just thinks I'm being my prattish self and I don't think that – what, Merlin?"

Merlin put his hand up. "You haven't been that much of a prat in a long time, Arthur. You've grown up a lot, really you have. You're an adult who's mourning a loss, not a child who's throwing a temper-tantrum. Out of all people, you know Gwen will understand that. Go on and find her, don't worry about looking like a 'man' as you'd think staying strong should be, and just let her know what's happened and how you are feeling. I promise you that she won't be angry."

"Can you come with me, to go to her?" Arthur asked quietly.

Merlin nodded, and he took Arthur's hand in his as he walked him down to go see Guinevere. He was in his cloak he used to blend into the crowd, and Merlin was just Merlin so the townspeople thought nothing of him passing through.

Arthur looked over at Merlin while they were on their way, grinning. "It was me, wasn't it?"

Merlin sighed. "Yes, yes it was."

"Do you still feel," Arthur didn't know how to finish phrasing that question.

"I still love you," Merlin said quietly. "But, it's not the same anymore. I think that, you know, things may have changed and for the better. You are in a relationship with one of my closest and most fantastic female friends, and I'm engaged to your sister."

"What – wait, wait, okay no that's what I heard wasn't it?" Arthur asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, Morgan used to be Morgana, and Melinda used to be that little Druid boy, and things have changed now and I hope that since I'm training the boy that was originally prophesized to kill you to be a fine young sorceress, I think you might actually live long enough to die of natural causes," Merlin said, grinning. Then, he back-pedaled for a moment, thinking about what he's just said. "Are you sure you don't want to kill me? Apparently I'm making a fantastic argument towards the idea."

Arthur took advantage of the grip on Merlin's hand to drag them into an alley, pulling off his hood. "So, let me get this straight. Morgan used to be Morgana?"

"Yes," Merlin said slowly. "She wanted to come back to Camelot, and she had a feeling as if she'd be hated here. It turns out, on the very plus side, things as a man are going very well for your sister – well, now brother, really."

"And, um, that little boy originally who is now a little girl was prophesized to kill me?" Arthur said, a lack of breath falling to his lungs.

"Yes, but I assure you I didn't know that when we originally saved him. And, I assure you that Morgana didn't know until she was Morgan and he was Melinda and ugh…yeah," Merlin replied, waiting for Arthur's next question.

"If you are training him, does that mean you are a sorcerer as well?" Arthur said, practically hyperventilating.

"Okay, Arthur, relax," Merlin said, waiting until Arthur's breathing evened before answering that last question. "Yes, that's exactly what it means. I was born that way, and I use my magic only for good. Only to save your arse when you severely need it, and for others on our side if they need saving. I, um, might as well mention while I'm at it that Morgan's got a bit of power too. Started off as a seer, which leads back to the bad dreams he used to have back in the old days that everyone took as a joke. Uh, well, yeah, that's about it."

"That's a lot to process for one day," Arthur said softly. "Okay, so my sister's now my brother and my prophesized killer is now not because of your training and my best friend/manservant is a sorcerer and, oh, so is my brother. And my father is dead and I'll have to prep more for a coronation than a funeral. Anything else I should know?" Arthur asked, leaning back against the wall.

"I will graciously thank you for leaving one out," Merlin said, leaning on the wall across from Arthur. "But, yeah, that's about it."

"I love you too, Merlin. Just not in that way," Arthur said, smiling lightly. "Although, you must know, I'm very upset you never told me about your secret."

"It was for fear of making you choose between your duty to have me executed and your risk of keeping the secret for me and risking be executed alongside me," Merlin replied softly.

"That's fair, because I certainly wouldn't have put the second option past my father," Arthur said, laughing lifelessly.

Merlin lifted himself away from the wall, noting that their hands were still held together, chuckling as he used it to yank Arthur from the wall. "Come on, you prat, I think that I need to get you to Gwen now."

"Just, one more thing," Arthur said, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Merlin's once, carefully kissing his friend and registering the fact that he actually kissed back. When he pulled away, Merlin raised an eyebrow. "What, you going to be kill me for being curious?"

Merlin chuckled. "No, I suppose not. Plus, I hear having side-affairs as a king isn't unheard of."

"Oh, shut up, Merlin," Arthur said, grinning like mad.

"No, really, I mean, that wasn't the most awful kiss I've ever had," Merlin said, winking before trying to walk away.

Arthur wouldn't have that. "Wasn't the most awful? That's the best compliment I'll get? You are joking, aren't you?"

"Not really," Merlin said, shrugging. "Sorry, I don't have any other words."

"You are such an idiot," Arthur said, pulling him deep back into the alley, laughing. "Why can't you just admit I am a fantastic kisser?"

"Sorry, that definition of yours doesn't register. It's really not a big deal," Merlin said, laughing softly. "You shouldn't care, you are otherwise involved."

"I just wanted you to have one fantastic kiss to remember from me, and you can't even earn me the courtesy to say it was fantastic?" Arthur said, frowning.

"You are still a prat, just a bit, underneath the grown-up aspects," Merlin said, laughing still. "It's alright though, because if you are going to be such a prat about it, I will give you another shot."

"That'd be just – oh, what the hell," Arthur said, leaning in slower this time. He took his time, twisting one hand in Merlin's hair and bringing one up to the side of his face, relishing in the moment before leaning in to completely close their lips together. This time, really, it was better. It wasn't awkward, it wasn't forced, and it was pretty nice. They didn't push farther than that. They just stayed like that for a bit, until they couldn't breathe.

When they pulled apart this time, Merlin was grinning softly. "Wow."

"I, uh, yeah," Arthur laughed under his breath. "I think you've…yeah, you've just about covered it."

"But we've got to get you to Gwen," Merlin said softly, cursing himself for bringing them back to reality so quickly.

"So," Arthur began in a hushed tone, "are you going to tell Morgan?"

"Yes, if that's alright. He's actually quite great, so he'll probably just high-five me. It's not really, um, well we have a relationship going but I think that he wouldn't mind. It was just one kiss, and he knows I've always wanted to try that," Merlin says, chuckling. "And, tell Gwen, please. She won't be angry with you unless you don't, and she'll probably just mock me for it a bit. Sound like anyone you know?"

"You've always wanted to try that," Arthur repeated, mostly to himself.

"Hey Arthur," Merlin whispered, trying not to laugh as he pointed out how the first thing he really said to catch Arthur's attention sounded: "_I could take you apart with one blow._"

"_Mer_lin," Arthur said, flushing. "And my response, and God…I'm the idiot, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are," Merlin said, now fully laughing. "It's alright though, people tend to find it endearing. Now that I've put you in a significantly better mood, I'm taking you off to your girlfriend and I'm going home to my wonderful fiancé – ew, that sounds odd, I'm still getting used to it."

"How long have you been…?" Arthur asked, having a bit trouble getting over the situation himself.

"Well," Merlin said quietly, "it happened about a week after we got together, which was about three weeks ago, so yeah."

"You aren't allowed to hide things from me this significant anymore, alright?" Arthur declared, laughing softly again.

"Alright," Merlin said, smiling a bit brighter. "Well, it doesn't matter anyways. In Camelot, as in any other place in this current time, marriage is only legally binding between a man and a woman."

"That's a crying shame," Arthur said, laughing along.

"It really is," Merlin said, laughing as he took hold of Arthur's hand again. "Now, off to see Gwen."

*GWEN'S HOUSE*

"Hey Gwen, I thought I might bring Arthur back here, and I'd ask you be nice to him," Merlin said softly as he walked through the door, figuring it'd be safest if he came in first. What he didn't account for was the fact that his lips were swollen.

"Did you two finally kiss?" Gwen asked, laughing softly.

Merlin put a hand to his lips, then pulled it away and laughed too. "Sorry about that."

"Well, actually," Gwen said, signaling to the door of the other room, "I've kind of got a thing going on with Morgan, so I'm really the one that should be apologizing."

Merlin took a deep breath, feeling it first in his gut like a knife and then straight up to his heart. "You're in love with Arthur."

"Says an evil witch," Morgan said, walking out from the other room. "I know this might be news to you, but the bad guys sometimes lie. And, they felt obligated to follow through with it on both ends based on that lie. Kind of like what we had, Merlin. I'm sorry, Merlin, but it hurt. As much as I could tell you were trying really hard for me, and you were trying to pretend it wasn't the case, I knew you still wanted Arthur. And, well, Gwen and I…there's this whole thing. It's complicated, but basically I'd like to say that I'm sorry for lying and I'm sorry for having you lie and – well, congratulations on finally kissing Arthur."

Merlin felt tears burning in his eyes. "I…need some time. Have someone bring Melinda by for training in the mornings, I just, I need some time, alright? I'll tell Arthur, and you both just stay out here for a while."

They both tried to call out for Merlin, but he was already rushing out the door, his eyes overflowing with tears. Arthur immediately was alarmed. "What happened? Is she mad at me, is she mad at you? What's happened, Merlin?"

"I just," Merlin said softly. "It doesn't matter because Gwen's already been bedding somebody else on the side anyways."

"She what…wait, why are you…oh God, Merlin," Arthur spoke as softly as he could muster in his rage, reaching his arms out and taking a sobbing Merlin into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, I'm so sorry," Merlin said, sobbing into Arthur's shoulder and fisting his hands into Arthur's shirt. "That witch lied to you and you weren't soul mates and I feel really horribly because I should have known that and I shouldn't have…"

"Merlin, Merlin, don't worry about me," Arthur said, hugging around Merlin tighter. "I'm not so worried about it."

"Can you just take me home?" Merlin whispered into Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur smiled weakly. "I'll take you to my home, and when you are okay I'll bring you home, alright?"

"You might be waiting a while on that," Merlin whimpered, pulling away, slightly, putting his hands to his face to brush away tears.

"I have no problem with that," Arthur whispered, putting his hood down and taking Merlin's hand.

Merlin sighed. "Isn't it bad to be seen walking with a servant down here, hand in hand?"

"Since when do I care? And, like anyone will actually yell at me right now. They may not know I'm coming up to being king, but I'm still their prince. The only one that would be so bold would be, well, the person on the other hand here," Arthur said, chuckling a bit.

"You don't care about Gwen, though? Why?" Merlin asked softly, calming down a little bit as they came closer to Arthur's chambers.

"I…I don't think it would've worked out. And, you know, something deep in me knew that she was going to be unfaithful someday. She definitely would have been for Lancelot if he hadn't already passed, but Morgan is a fair second choice to her. I'm just not as phased because I'm not shocked. But, you my Merlin, have a fair amount to be upset about," Arthur said as he opened the door to his chambers, leading them both in before shutting the door behind him. "I'd not like to let go of your hand, but I was going to suggest some wine."

"Wine could be nice, I'd prefer you staying close though," Merlin said in a soft tone.

"How close?" Arthur said humorously, obviously already knowing where this was going.

Merlin gasped, a scale of mocking graced his features. "You don't care about Gwen because you decided after that one kiss that you must have me? Oh, Arthur, I'm so incredibly flattered."

"I just didn't think it was appropriate, or that it was that way, but," Arthur whispered, his hand on Merlin's hand trailing upwards as he spoke and spun around him, still speaking ever-so-lightly. "I just, after that did you not feel it too?"

"My fiancé just dumped me and you want to just do this now and be done with me tomorrow? Arthur, I mean, I can only take so much of a broken heart at once," Merlin stated softly, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur's arms started to snake their way around Merlin's torso, and he grinned as he fisted his hands in Merlin's t-shirt. "This is a neat feeling, isn't it? I would say so. It's very intimate, very much so. You did this right when you came out, because somewhere in that little heart of yours, you knew that maybe –just maybe, when you were done crying – that that tiny bit of intimacy could turn into something larger. Something to make you forget about my awful brother and your awful excuse for a friend and just finally get wrapped up in what clearly we're the last ones to notice we should be doing."

"Arthur," Merlin breathed softly, wrapping his arms around Arthur as well, mimicking his actions. He lifted his head and kissed Arthur once more, as surely as before and as well, in a way that he was sure he'd never quite get tired of.

Arthur laughed when they pulled away. "And, to the whole of Camelot, I swear I would never do that to you. I'm not as prattish as you make me seem, and even if I'm not sure about how much of my love for you stems towards this way, I'm not running away anytime soon in fear of finding out."

"Well, then, what are you waiting for?" Merlin asked, laughing softly.

Arthur smirked, before his expression softened and he took Merlin's lips with his again, this time the passion increased. Their hands soon moved from clenching in each other's shirts to ripping each other's off, and with the literal ripping of Merlin's in the excitement Arthur promised to replace it, leading simply to laughter and then more kissing and feeling and undressing. It was mere minutes before they were on the bed, moving together in ways that were too divine to be previously imagined.

And, to their knowledge, it was about to get better. "Merlin, do you want me to, or-"

"Please, Arthur, just," Merlin couldn't finish talking and he just wrapped his arms around Arthur's torso.

Arthur quickly got the message and lined up with Merlin's entrance. Then, he paused. "Don't I need to prepare you or something?"

Merlin chuckled, and his eyes glowed gold for a few moments before turning back as he let his magic do the preparation for them. "Sorcerer, remember?"

"I should not have found that so attractive," Arthur murmured under his breath, internally shaking away the thought of Merlin's yellow eyes right before he brought them back. Arthur groaned, pushing into Merlin none-too-slowly. "I…uh, was that to fast?"

Merlin laughed softly. "No, I mean, it wasn't. I'm a bit surprised and not at the same time that you are…for a lack of a better word, fascinated by my magic. I really wouldn't have thought it."

"Are you trying to make me feel embarrassed?" Arthur said, fumbling around as he attempted to thrust for the first time, slipping out and then having to line himself up again. "Oh, I, um…"

"Arthur Pendragon, why didn't you ever tell me?" Merlin said softly, now helping Arthur by wrapped his legs tighter around the former's torso, moaning as he continued pulling the rather heavy member back into his entrance. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, being a virgin."

"It's not," Arthur repeated. "Okay, well, as long as you don't tell people I'm not a natural at this."

"Oh, don't worry, I have faith that you will learn quickly," Merlin said, smiling brightly as the member was now fully seated inside of him. "Alright, now just place your hands on my hips, grip tight, and move slightly in – oh, that, yes that's the right direction."

Arthur had finally began to get the hang of it, thrusting hard and fast into Merlin and hitting the exact right spot, to which point Merlin was keening over. And, it was a fair bit of time before it was over. Well, before Arthur was done.

Arthur looked up at Merlin, confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

Merlin looked down at his still hard member after Arthur pulled out, laughing a bit. "No, uh, not really…just forgot to help me along, it's alright. It's your first time."

"It was good though?" Arthur asked expectantly, a bit prattish and exuberant if you ask Merlin.

"You're learning well, and if you couldn't hear well enough I was enjoying myself. Don't worry, we'll work plenty on this skill," Merlin said with a chuckle.

"Well," Arthur said, planting kisses over where he left marks all over Merlin's neck, collarbone, and even on the shoulder-blades. "I can't just leave you like this," Arthur continued kissing down, and Merlin unbent his knees, amusedly watching as he knew where Arthur was going with this.

"If you use your teeth, I may actually hex you," Merlin warned.

Arthur chuckled as he breathed over the head of Merlin's leaking prick, taking a lick off the tip and watching Merlin's breath hitch and quicken. "Oh, I think I'll do just fine," Arthur said before going down and taking the whole member past his lips. He hummed and licked and sucked, and it was all Merlin could do not to thrust up into those perfect lips. Then, the psychotic prat that Merlin would henceforth deem him to be, Arthur let go of Merlin's hips.

Merlin grabbed Arthur by the hair and pulled him up. "You are insane. You need to hold down my hips."

"I am not too worried about it, Merlin, do what you please," Arthur said, returning his attentions to Merlin's member and hollowed out his throat to take him completely inside.

Merlin's inhibitions were snapping, and now so were his hips. Arthur moaned around the ministrations, desperately resisting becoming aroused again purely by Merlin's reactions. Merlin didn't last too much longer after that. He tried to warn Arthur with a tug at the hair that he couldn't last any longer, but that just made him cling on tighter and brought Merlin right to his breaking point, exploding past Arthur's pliant lips.

When Arthur pulled off, Merlin was panting. "Now that was brilliant. Though, I am inclined to think that you wouldn't want me to go around telling people that's something you are a natural at."

Arthur chuckled. "No, that probably wouldn't be the best idea."

*A YEAR LATER*

Merlin had finally made his peace with Morgan and Gwen, and they had now been married a couple months and were expecting a second child of their own. Melinda treated Merlin like a second father, and occasionally treated Arthur like a third – which, to Merlin's surprise after everything Arthur knew about whom the child was supposed to be, he was absolutely thrilled with.

It had been a year into a very pleasant relationship with the new king, a role that he did fit awfully well in for someone who was nervous about it as Arthur initially was. It may have been easier after he made good magic legal and appointed Merlin as the 'Court Sorcerer' for Camelot. That meant that Merlin always had an excuse to be on Arthur's side. Both thought it was quite the perk of his new job.

Merlin had just – finally, if you asked Arthur who had been asking about it for months – moved into Arthur's chambers. Of course, the relationship hadn't been announced formally to the kingdom yet…but nobody seemed to even notice that Merlin never went home, because as he still held the duties of being Arthur's manservant that required the twenty-four hour beckon call anyhow. Of course, Arthur took heavily to his advantage. Merlin wasn't quite as upset with it anymore.

But, unfortunately, at the back of Merlin's mind it was eating away at him that Arthur hadn't even brought up the idea of telling the full court of their relationship. He didn't like to admit that it bothered him, but it was getting to the point that he was going to have to speak up about it soon.

That was until tonight, this very night, when Merlin came back home to Arthur's chambers and found him busy at work at his desk. Merlin snuck up quietly behind him and put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulders. Arthur jumped a bit, and then he realized it was Merlin and smiled graciously as his hands fumbled to close the papers he was working with.

"Well, good evening Arthur," Merlin said, coming around the chair and plopping himself into Arthur's lap. "What might you be hiding from me?"

"It's nothing big – it's just work and – Merlin, please, just leave it alone!" Arthur attempted to ask.

It was too late, and Merlin was already digging deep enough into the papers to have found it out. "What was it, a year ago? We spoke about how unfortunate it was that this type of marriage wasn't seen as legally binding. Now, I wonder why now all of a sudden it's more of a demanding matter."

Merlin turned back at Arthur, a grand smile on his face. Arthur laughed softly. "You know, it was supposed to be a surprise. I have a ring and I have plans for us and all sorts of nice things."

"So I'm a bit impatient," Merlin said, getting up off of Arthur's lap and chuckling. "I wonder where you've devised this perfect hiding spot for the ring."

"Well, since you never actually clean through my desk, I thought it might've been a safe bet," Arthur said with a small smile, reaching into his drawer and pulling out a small box.

"I was going to do this far more formal, and I was going to do this the right way, but I guess that wouldn't be right. I think that this is just what we do. We stumble into the right things. We stumbled into each other, and we stumbled into this relationship, and honestly I could never picture a future now that didn't have you in it. And, you know, Merlin, I wasn't sure a year ago what loving you meant. But, I do now. I know you've felt this way for much longer than I was smart enough to register that I felt for you, and sometimes I wonder if you're angry at me for taking so much time to gather up the intelligence, the courage, and the heart to take the next step with you." Arthur laughs softly, getting down on one knee in front of his Merlin. "Merlin, my beautiful idiot Merlin, will you marry me?"

"Of course, my lovely prattish Arthur," Merlin said, pulling Arthur up from the ground and watching carefully as Arthur places a simple gold band with yellow gems around it. "It's a very pretty ring."

"I hoped you might like it," Arthur replied softly as he admired the ring on his now fiancé's hand.

Merlin smirked. "Are you tired at all?"

"Merlin," Arthur whispered. "I have training in the morning, and it's very late….but, no, I wouldn't object to that."

"Another thing that's developed well over this year," Merlin said, chuckling.

"I love you, idiot," Arthur said as his lips hovered over Merlin's.

Merlin laughed softer. "I love you too, my prat. I love you too."

**FIN.**

**Author's Note: Yes, they get married and all is good and well. Not exactly what I expected when this fic began, but I am happy with the ending now that it is the end. I hope you enjoyed this. Lemme know what you think, if you please, through reviews or favorites or follows. **

**All my love,**

**Auttzthoughtz**


End file.
